Nobunaga Oda
Nobunaga Oda is a minor antagonist in the Sabre of Meitor campaign. He is the current chieftain of the Oda Clan, the third most powerful tribe of the Georgic Alliance. An imposing man with an angry demeanour, Nobunaga has seen to it that his clan rise in strength to become the third most powerful, behind the Tegus and Morzon tribes. He wields Glycar the Thunder Axe, a legendary weapon of old. Nobunaga has one son, Nobuhide, who will soon reach the age of manhood 16 and gain the right to challenge his father for control of the clan. Early Life Nobunaga was born in 566 UB as the heir to the Oda clan. At the time, the Oda were seen as a small tribe that posed little threat. As the Great Plain was still technically administered by the True Kingdom of Arman, Nobunaga is by law an Armanian citizen. In practice however, the True Kingdom of Arman held no jurisdiction after the events of The Enmity. When Archslain Tegus began uniting the clans in 581 UB, the young Nobunaga urged his father to rebel, only to watch his weak willed father submit to the authority of the Tegus clan. Infuriated, Nobunaga left the Great Plain to travel across Liken. Upon his return in 584 UB, now a man, Nobunaga assassinated his father during the tradition of the Night of the Long Spear. He seized control of the Oda Clan, and has since reformed the Oda Clan to be a powerful force within the Georgic Alliance. Nobuhide Oda was born in 586 UB, and will reach manhood on 13th Febrar 602 UB. Sabre of Meitor Campaign Whilst running from Ser Roland Osteler, the Heroes of Time travel into the territory of the Georgic Alliance. After the party dispatches of some plague zombies, Nobunaga appears with his foreseers and informs them that they have broken the Georgic code of honour. As foreigners, they are given a stern warning and banished from Georgic territory for two weeks. Nobunaga escorts them to Grenze, in the Meritocracy of Bergahorn, leaving them to there own devices before warning them not to break the ban. Battle of Honours Camp In early Febrar of 602 UB, Nobunaga was manipulated and subtlely controlled to attempt the assassination of Archslain Tegus during the war council convened to halt Count Benjen III's advance through the Georgic Alliance. He tried to finish the Georgic leader off, though he was forced to retreat by the Heroes of Time. Battle on the Great Plain Nobunaga's forces were no match for the thralls of Count Benjen. Forced into a full retreat, Nobunaga sought assistance from Archslain at Honour's Camp, who was preparing to meet with Bramble the Brutal and the Armanian Army. Deciding to temporarily join forces, they saw off both the Armanian advance, as well as Count Benjen. Although his forces were destroyed, Oda fled the battle with a few men. Attack on Arman Castle Nobunaga is revealed to have been employed as the captain of the guard under the new emperor Bramble. When his subordinate Astral allows the Heroes of Time into the castle, he attempts to attack them but is killed by Seth Qualls. Eralyjas then claims Glycar as his own. Personality and other trivia Nobunaga comes across as a tough man, hardened to years of mocking of his clan. Having now climbed near to the pinnacle of the Georgic Alliance, one can't help but wonder whether his ambitions have halted. He commands absolute obedience from his clan members, ruling with an iron fist. He has sought to train his son to be stronger and harsher than himself, to prevent the fall of the Oda clan for at least another generation. Nobunaga Oda is based on the Japanese historical figure of the same name. Category:Character